


Eyes on You

by BrightestSun



Series: Au Yea August [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry, Secret Agent, au yea august, silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Chloé and Sabrina discuss their new friend Lila. Unbeknownst to them, Lila has a secret she's keeping from them.Au Yea August 10 - Secret AgentI really didn't think I'd manage to post today but I did, v proud of myself.





	Eyes on You

”I’m glad to see you getting along so well with Lila” Sabrina smiled at Chloé as he placed her afternoon tea in front of her.

Chloé shrugged “she’s fine. She actually listens to me unlike some people.” Images of Marinette and Alya’s constant meddling shot through her mind. Not only did they have the class wrapped around their fingers, they were also getting closer to Adrikins!

Chloé smiled, with Sabrina and Lila by her side she finally outnumbered the duo who kept taking the things she wanted. They were so obvious in their attempts to seem ‘perfect’ and ‘friendly’ and ‘nice’, but she knew it was all just an act to get what they wanted.

The worst part was that they had a way to get under Chloé’s skin, they often managed to trick her into seeming like a bad person in front of Adrien and the other classmates. It wasn’t fair, they were such… b-words, and no one ever saw it.

Sabrina nodded “yea she’s a good listener, and she’s pretty and smart.” Her smile was blatantly false and her movements when stirring sugar into Chloé’s cup was desperate and inelegant.

Chloé thought for a moment about assuring her lackey that she wasn’t going to be replaced just because Lila was better than her. Chloé needed more friends, not just better ones.

She opted to say nothing though, allowing Sabrina to stew in the fear of her perceived rival. After all, Chloé often found her hatred and rivalry for Marinette to be motivating, maybe the same could be true for Sabrina, it might help her be of better use.

“She’s taking a long time in the bathroom, have you noticed that? She always spends really long in the bathroom. Do you think there’s something wrong with her?”  Sabrina barely feigned sympathy, she was simply trying to tear down the girl.

Chloé shrugged, she hadn’t noticed, but now that Sabrina pointed it out it did seem to be true. Maybe she had some kind of stomach bug? It didn’t matter much unless she was contagious, in which case her head would roll.

“Maybe we should go check on her?” Sabrina suggested, wanting to snoop, wanting to find something embarrassing.

Chloé cocked an eyebrow at her “that’s gross Sabrina.”

“Right! Of course!” Sabrina clammed up embarrassed, finishing preparing Chloé’s tea and moving to to her nails.

Lila was looking around to make sure she was alone. The hotel was fitted with numerous cameras, she was happy to discover that at least the bathrooms had none. She looked around to assure herself that she was alone, that no one was around to listen in.

She took the small bug from her necklace and placed it into her ear “Agent Fox reporting. I’ve successfully infiltrated the target’s friend group. I’m building up trust but she’ll listen to me in no time.”

The crackling voice came over the earpiece “good job Agent. Keep it up.”

Lila sighed “she’s awful, I don’t see how this is the best solution. Maybe we could just move her?”

“Target is the mayor’s daughter, he refuses to accept that she needs to be moved. Without his permission, this was the best we could do.”

Lila groaned, “so how exactly do you expect me to handle the situation?”

“Keep an eye out, whenever the target causes emotional distress to a subject, attempt to diffuse the situation. Until we can find and neutralize Hawkmoth, we have to minimize the amount of weapons he has at his disposal, and studies show that the majority of people who have been ‘Akumatized’ by him have been in direct contact with the subject.”

Lila tapped her finger against her arm “do you think she’s doing it on purpose? That she’s somehow in cahoots with Hawkmoth?”

“We are exploring all possibilities. Stay with her for now, in the near future we will need you to find some information on Mayor Bourgeous, his lack of effort to stop Hawkmoth and insistence on his daughter not being removed from Paris has us suspicious.”

“You think he might be Hawkmoth?” Lila couldn’t hide her smile, if he was, then she wasn’t just going to have to babysit a snotty brat, she was going to actually be allowed to help take down a real threat.

“We can’t get ahead of ourselves, but the possibility exists. Stay on task for now.”

Lila nodded “roger, I’ll be eagerly awaiting your next orders.”

  
  



End file.
